Serenity, Goku's Neice chapter 2
by GuardianRaven
Summary: uh...it says a bit more about Serenity's life i guess....


Hey Minna! Well, this is chapter 2! hope you like it! R/R!! oh, i kind  
changed it a bit =)  
  
-~~Guardian*Raven~~  
  
  
Serenity, Goku's Neice?   
Chapter 2  
****************************  
  
"What?!" yelled Goku and Gohan. Serenity was getting impatient, "My father is Raditz..say  
it together now, R..A..D..I..T..Z, do you know where he is?" for the first time, Serenity looked  
at the group, Prince Vegita, next to him was a guy with lavender hair 'he looks strong..and kawaii'  
yelled a voice in her head. Snapping out of her thoughts, she realized that she was staring, she  
felt her cheeks heat up, suddenly she was glad that her hat cast a shadow over her face, quickly  
looking to the next person, she saw he was about the same age as the other guy an had black hair  
and eyes, 'he looks familliar..' she thought. Then she looked at the last one, and then it struck  
her, "Kakarott...you must know where he is!" Goku averted his gaze, finding the ground suddenly  
very interesting."Kakarott.." she was getting impatient again, she looked back at Vegita for   
assistance, but found him deep in thought, turning back to Goku, she opened her mouth to ask  
again, when Vegita interrupted, "That's impossible! All the 292's were destroyed, by order of  
Freeza!" Serenity turned back to Vegita, she seemed unperturbed by his outburst, "That's easy,  
my father smuggled me out, in a pod, he sent me to the planet Militia. Thinking that I wouldn't  
survive, he let it go. My father knew better, he beleived in me." Sometime during the speech,   
Serenity's fists clenched at her sides, "I guess Freeza thought the more probable solution, for  
the planet Militia is a huge Military base, where only the best survive."  
Serenity slowly unclenched her fists, when the guy with lavendar hair stepped foreward,"If  
you're so strong, why can't I sense any ki radiating from you?" Serenity's eyes narrowed, who did  
he think he was? She was dying to wipe that smug look off his face, "are you questioning my ability  
to fight?!" He stepped even closer," maybe I am, what are you gunna do about it?" Serenity was  
about to power up when Vegita stepped up, "I must introduce you to my brat, Trunks." Serenity  
just stoof there for a moment, letting it register. Reluctantly, she got down on one knee and  
mumbled something incoherent. "I'm...sorry..your..majesty" she said through clenched teeth.  
"Get up girl! Never do that to me or the boy, it makes a man uncomfortable!" he barked.  
Serenity scrambled to her feet and brushed off her pants, " of course. Now, will someone tell me  
where my father is?!" she unconsiously started to pat her foot on the ground. All heads turned   
towards Goku, "uh..heh..well..you see...uh..." how was he supposed to tell her that he killed her  
father...  
Serenity was dying inside, she needed to know! "well?" she asked impatiently. "uh..why  
don't we go to my house, you must be hungry..." "and tired!" Goten piped up. Serenity nodded  
slowly, "I suppose it's resonable...alright." she turned away from them all and whispered softly,"  
father, finally i will meet you.." That's when she felt someone tug on her tail, "ow! What are you  
doing?!" she yelled. Goten looked at her sheepishley, "i just wanted to see if it was real..did  
you dye it or something? It's supposed to be brown." Serenity sighed, " no I didn't, that's just  
how it is..can we leave now?" They all nodded, Goku walked up to her and hefted her into his  
arms, "what are you doing?!""uh..we're gunna fly there.." he said as if it were the simplest  
thing in the world, she struggled out of his grasp and floated into the air, surprising everyone.  
She looked down at them, " yeah, I can fly..what of it?" with that the rest floated up and took   
off to the west. Serenity sighed and followed suit.  
  
  
Hey! 4 those who read the first version of this, was this one better? Well the next  
chapter should be out soon!  
c ya!  
  
~~Guardian*Raven~~ 


End file.
